Silence is the most comforting sound
by gonyonomaru
Summary: A small collection of requested reader one-shots.  Complete!  Inside there is a Naruto x reader, Itachi x reader and Sasuke x Reader.
1. Uzumaki Naruto  Redemption of the vine

Hello! This is a short little set of one-shots that were requested by a couple of readers. I'm hoping to write an Itachi x Reader, Naruto x Reader and a Sasuke x Reader. The first one is the Naruto x Reader... enjoy!

Uzumaki Naruto- Redemption of the vine.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura happily greeted her saddened friend.

The only response to her cheerfulness was a simple nod. "Come on, you've been sulking for a week now, it wasn't that bad," she continued with less enthusiasm.

"I know, I know, but after two and a half years of training I'm still the same old, pathetic Naruto," he said finally.

Both of them were silent for a while until Sakura frowned and said, "Naruto! Look at yourself, now you really are weak and pathetic! Where is the Naruto who swore he would protect Konoha and bring Sasuke back?"

Instantly, Naruto yelled, "Hey! I will bring Sasuke back, you just wait and see!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Really? Well, is sitting here and sulking going to do that?"

Naruto didn't reply but instead he got up from his seat on the bench and then began running toward the forest; he had to go train.

He continued to run without stopping for a while until he began to wonder what exactly he was going to do. Was he going to run laps? Do push-ups? Train his jutsu?

As he kept running and thinking he didn't notice when it started to rain and when he did, it was too late and he was completely soaked.

"Ah, great, now I can't train!" Naruto complained and tried to cover himself from the rain.

All the trees around him had no leaves on them; it was early spring, so they could not shield him from the rain and the drenched ninja had no where to go.

He continued to trudge through the woods slowly; maybe there was a cave or something around.

For the longest time he kept walking until he came upon a large field with one ancient looking oak tree in the middle.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Naruto didn't care as he ran to his shelter from the rain.

Suddenly, the sky lit up and everything in Naruto's sight went white before abruptly turning black. That was a close call; the lightning had almost hit him.

Thanking the gods for his luck, he ninja continued his run to the oak.

Finally, he made it and he tiredly sat under the protection of the tree. How good it felt to sit somewhere dry and safe from the rain.

Yawning, Naruto decided to wait the storm out and then he closed his eyes. He had enough time for a short nap.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

Screaming... someone was screaming.

Naruto woke from his small nap with a start, who was causing all the racket?

That's when he saw her, a small female lying on the ground. An enormous bang of thunder echoed through the field and for a second Naruto thought maybe this stranger had been hit by the lightning that caused the bang.

Throwing caution into the wind, Naruto ran away from the tree and to the limp figure on the ground.

She was unconscious and Naruto was relieved to see she was not dead.

After that, he picked up her body and moved it under the oak tree; at least she would be safe from the rain.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

What was this place? You slowly opened your eyes and saw you were lying under a large tree. This wasn't where you remembered being; you had been in a field and then suddenly something hit you... were you dead?

Looking around you saw there was a boy leaning against the trunk of the tree. Who was he?

You tried to stand up and the noise seemed to stir the boy from his rest. He opened his large light blue eyes and looked into yours happily.

"You're awake!" he said as he got up and walked over to you.

He helped you stand up and then he continued with, "Do you feel okay? You did get hit by lightning after all."

Your eyes widened and you blurted, "Lightning? What... what happened?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, when I woke up you were on the ground unconscious, why were you in the field?"

You laughed nervously, "I was trying to get to Konoha and I thought I could save some time by travelling at night."

Naruto's eyes lit up with recognition and he announced, "I'm from Konoha! We could go together!"

Smiling, you nodded and the two of you began walking to the large capital of Fire Country. As you walked, Naruto told you as much as he could about Konoha and what you could do there. He also told you his name was Naruto and you replied your name was Liana.

When he was done he casually asked you, "So, what brings you to Konoha?" For a second you stiffened, was it really safe to tell this stranger why? No, it wasn't. You couldn't trust anyone right now so you said, "Oh, just for a bit of a visit I guess."

He didn't seem to pick up on your lie so he began talking about all the great places you could stay. You just smiled and nodded, fully knowing you wouldn't be able to afford any of the places he was talking about because you had no money.

_He _never gave you any money.

By noon you and Naruto were at the gates of Konoha. You stifled a gasp, the village was even more beautiful than you had ever imagined.

When _he _had talked about Konoha all _he_ said was bad things, _he_ had never said anything about the beautiful buildings, smiling people, and neat streets.

You and your new companion walked down the streets calmly, you were trying to soak up everything you were seeing. Naruto grinned when he saw your bewildered face and he led you to more wonderful and stunning parts of Konoha.

Finally, you got hungry but you didn't know if you should say anything or not.

If you told _him_ you were hungry _he _would punish you and not give you any food. So, you had learned not to say anything and never to ask.

Naruto looked at your face, which looked slightly starved, and said, "Hey, Liana are you hungry?"

You hesitated for a second but then you nodded slightly. Naruto grinned again and said, "You're going to love where I'm taking you! It's called Ichiraku Ramen and they have the best ramen in all of Konoha!"

He quickly led you to the ramen place and ordered two of his favourite bowls. You ate quietly and Naruto kept talking about how great Konoha was. Not that he needed to, you were completely convinced Konoha was the heaven that could save you from your hell.

When you were done your tour of Konoha continued and by evening you were sure you had seen everything you needed to see. This was going to be your new home.

However, with the darkness came the hard to answer questions. "So, have you decided where you are going to stay?" "Where did you come from?" "Are you a ninja?"

You stuttered, "I... no... I'm sorry I can't answer any of those questions."

Naruto didn't look disappointed and he continued with, "That's okay, your past doesn't matter in Konoha and if you don't have a place to stay... I guess you can stay with me."

Even though it was dark, you could see he was blushing a bit. You smiled a bit and said, "I would like that."

After that was settled, you would stay at Naruto's place for the night and tomorrow you would decide what to do for long term, you and Naruto began walking to Naruto's home.

When you got to Naruto's small apartment you were bombarded by the smell of ramen. He showed you his little kitchen, the couch, the bed, the bedroom and all of his ninja gear.

"You live alone?" you asked curiously. Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah! It's great, no one bosses me around and I get to eat whatever I want."

"That does sound great," you agreed. Then you agreed on the sleeping arrangements, you would sleep in the twin sized bed and he would sleep on the couch.

You quickly finished brushing your teeth and went to bed, you were so glad to be able to sleep in a bed.

_He _made you sleep on the cold, hard floor.

Naruto was done soon after you and he quietly wished you a good night and went to sleep.

To your surprise, sleep came very easily and you were soon submerged in the world of dreams. This night your dreams were filled with happiness and hope instead of the usual fear and despair.

Konoha was your new beginning, you were leaving your past behind.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

Naruto woke up early that morning; he had so much more to show Liana. He quickly made breakfast for the two of them, but then he saw Liana was still asleep.

Naruto went to go wake her, but he stopped when he saw she had dark, almost black bruises going up and down her arms. He hadn't seen them yesterday because she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and now he did he had no idea what to do.

He sighed, he had no business prying into her life so he just covered her arms with his blanket and let her sleep. Although he was curious he knew if he asked she could get mad and he might loose his new friend.

She seemed very nice and he wasn't willing to sacrifice a possibly very strong friendship just for some information.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

You woke up slowly. The sun was shining in through the window and you realized you had overslept.

At first panic over took you, _he _never let you sleep in late. Then you remembered you were at Naruto's place. Sighing contently, you got up from the bed and you smiled when you saw Naruto was already up, eating breakfast.

You were about to walk over to him, but then you stopped when you remembered about your arms. They were horribly bruised from your last encounter with _him._

Naruto saw your arms and looked down while you sat back on the bed and closed your eyes.

The tiny apartment was silent for a while until you said, "Please don't ask."

Naruto looked up at you and said, "Like I said yesterday, your past doesn't matter in Konoha, I would never ask."

You let a small smile play on your lips and you whispered, "Thank you Naruto, thank you."

He smiled back and then he gestured for you to come eat, which you gladly did. Later you both decided to keep walking around Konoha to see anything you had missed yesterday. You also decided to look for a job so you could start earning money and eventually get your own place.

The day began great, you visited some parks and gardens and then Naruto guided you to a large red building where he said he wanted you to meet someone.

When you entered you were met by many guards, who let you pass without a care. It seemed Naruto was a frequent visitor here.

You walked up a large flight of stairs and then you were standing in front of a large door that read 'Hokage's Office'. Why did Naruto want you to meet the Hokage?

Naruto carelessly walked into the large room and he was met by the glare of a big breasted woman, who you assumed was the Hokage.

After glaring at Naruto, her eyes shifted over to you and she said, "Who are you?"

Naruto introduced you, "This is Liana, she is new here and I was wondering if you could get her a job."

The Hokage twitched slightly and then she said, "Liana, I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Fire Country, I am glad you have come to live here but I am sure you can understand I can only give jobs to ninja, are you a ninja?"

Throwing caution into the wind, you nodded and said, "Yes, I am a ninja from Rain Country, but I wish to relocate here."

Tsunade kept staring at you and she said, "What rank are you?"

"I was never in any exams, but my master told me I was almost a Jounin level," was your smooth reply.

Beside you, Naruto looked surprised and he said, "Wow! You must be strong!" (Naruto is technically still a Genin, but if you looked at all his skills and abilities he is almost at a Kage level. I didn't want Liana to be stronger than Naruto, of course.)

You shook your head and said, "Almost a Jounin, but not quite."

Tsunade looked a lot more interested now and she said, "Alright, what are your skills?"

"Mostly weapons skills, but I do know some water jutsu," you said carefully. You wanted to impress Tsunade so she would get you a job.

The Hokage seems pleased with what you knew and she said finally, "This evening I will set up a match between you and one of my Jounin, if you are able to do well in the fight you will become a Konoha Shinobi. However, since you claim to be almost a Jounin, you don't need to defeat him, just stand your ground."

You nodded and then you and Naruto left the building to warm up a bit. You hadn't fought in a while and you wanted to make sure you weren't completely rusty.

Naruto led you strait to the training grounds, where you immediately began running laps. You wanted to get your blood pumping before you tried any combat.

Soon after you were all warmed up, Naruto came back with a sword, kunai, and shuriken. You gratefully took the sword, but hesitated when you saw Naruto get into a battle stance.

"What are you doing?" you asked. The reply was cheerful, "Getting ready to train of course! You need a partner don't you?"

You nodded and also got into a battle stance. Naruto ran straight at you with his kunai and you blocked his blows. He was a pretty hard hitter, but he was still nothing compared to _him_.

For a long time you continued to exchange blows and you were glad to see Naruto was a very good sparring partner.

When it was almost time to go see Tsunade, you and Naruto decided to get a quick bite to eat and rest.

That passed by even quicker than you thought it would and now you were standing in the inside training arena facing someone that looked familiar. This was the Jounin you were supposed to fight.

You had no idea who he was, but something in your gut was telling you that you knew him from somewhere.

Tsunade quickly began the match and you didn't have to wait long before the Jounin came at you. He was very fast and you had a hard time keeping up with him, but you were not easily beat.

You needed to stand your ground, you needed to get a job in Konoha, and you needed to be able to stay with Naruto longer. He was the perfect friend and even though you had only known each other for a few days it felt like it had been years.

Suddenly, your opponent did some very complicated hand signs and now there was an awfully large snake sitting in the arena. Wait... it looked familiar... this snake.

On the sidelines, Tsunade and Naruto were shocked by seeing an animal summon, that was not part of the battle.

Tsunade was about to yell at the Jounin to stop and get rid of the monster but she was beat to it when Naruto yelled, "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru!"

You stopped dead in your tracks. How had you not seen it? It was _him_.

The time you were using to ponder this was cut short when the Jounin spoke, "My, my the Kyuubi brat has gotten sharp, eh Liana?"

You looked up to glare at your former captor, how had he found you, and what did he want?

Knowing he was much stronger than you, the only thing you could do was simple: run.

You ran out of the arena as fast as you possibly could, but it was not fast enough because the snake was instantly behind you with Orochimaru, now looking less and less like the Jounin you had begun to fight, right on it's head.

As we was getting closer and closer, panic exploded in your head and you tripped, much to your terror.

You were going to get up to keep running but suddenly you felt Orochimaru's warm breath behind you and everything went black.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

"Hey Naruto," Sakura quietly greeted her now rather depressed friend.

She got no response so she continued with, "Naruto, you know there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

Still no response, "Naruto, look at me, you did nothing wrong, Orochimaru came out of no where and even Tsunade didn't have a chance to react."

Finally Naruto said, "I should have known, I might have been able to save her if I just jumped in front of that snake and Orochimaru, she might be here right now."

Sakura sighed. "She was able to get away one time right? Then who's to say she won't do it again?"

Naruto looked Sakura in the eyes, she was right, you could still be alive somewhere and maybe you could escape again.

With determination filled eyes, Naruto said, "I'm going to find her and bring her back, just like Sasuke! Orochimaru won't get away with taking two people away from me!"

That said, he got up from his now nicknamed 'Sulking Bench' and ran into the forest. The first time he had seen you, you were coming north east to the field and you had said you were from Rain Country so Naruto knew which direction to head into.

He was going to save you, believe it!

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

You opened your eyes. He was gone and you were once again alone in your old cell.

You winced when you saw all the blood on the ground, it was your blood.

It took you forever to crawl over to the wall and lean against it. He had broken both of your legs. "Don't want you running around anymore," was what he said while smiling and holding that damned metal pipe.

You closed your eyes; you didn't want to see any of this. You just wanted to be back in Konoha, back with Naruto... your friend.

Sighing, you let yourself drift into unconsciousness and to dream about those two days you had been in heaven.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

This was so ridiculous! No one was saying anything, and it was pissing him off to no end.

Naruto clenched his fists when for the hundredth time that day he heard the words 'I'm sorry, I don't know who Orochimaru is.'

He leaned against the wall; someone in Rain Country's capital had to know who Orochimaru was.

Naruto went to go find himself a place to stay for the night; he was not going to give up any time soon.

After finding himself a suitable little hotel room, Naruto collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He would continue his search tomorrow.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Naruto was rudely awakened by being shoved off his bed. When he opened his eyes he saw a woman with blue hair and a white paper rose in her hair. (Guess who?)

"You are looking for Orochimaru," she stated blankly and Naruto instantly forced himself completely awake to nod and say, "Yes, yes, do you know where he is?"

The woman nodded and said, "I do. His lab is in the western part of the city, the entrance is hidden inside the largest tree you will find there."

After that she turned to leave but Naruto asked, "Hey, wait! Why are you helping me?"

The reply was simple, "Orochimaru is a nuisance, I want you to get rid of him."

Then in an instant, she turned into a million little pieces of paper and disappeared.

Naruto quickly got dressed, he had no idea who the woman had been but she had given him the location of Orochimaru's hideout and that was all he needed to know.

He jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could toward the place mentioned earlier. He would find you even if it was the last thing he did.

Friends protected friends and you were definitely a friend.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

You woke with a start. You had just had the craziest dream; Naruto was running down the street and toward the hideout.

You let out a small groan; even your dreams were mocking you. There was no way Naruto would find you.

The sound of a door opening could be heard and for one agonizingly slow second you thought it would actually be Naruto.

But it wasn't.

It was just Orochimaru, but now instead of a metal pipe he was holding a whip. This day was just getting better and better.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

Naruto stared in awe at the large tree in front of him. When that woman had told him to find the largest tree he thought it was going to be harder than this.

This tree was just so colossally huge it made Naruto feel like a little speck of dust standing at its roots.

Now came the hard part, finding the secret entrance. He looked up, down, sideways and at any other angle imaginable.

After finding nothing for more than twenty minutes, Naruto sighed and made two clones. He needed to do Rasen-Shuriken in order to force the entrance to reveal itself.

One of his clones sat in silence for a minute in order to get the natural energy stabilized and then both clones created the monstrously powerful Rasengan in Naruto's palm.

He ran at the tree without hesitation and he watched with mild satisfaction as the trunk practically dematerialized before his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled forward when he came upon an empty space in the trunk. The jutsu disappeared and Naruto was standing in front of a flight of stairs that was leading underground.

Relief washed over him, it was real and he had not been lied to.

Naruto ran down the stairs as fast as he could; the sooner her got to you the better he would feel.

No one should be around Orochimaru that long, especially you.

When he was at the bottom he saw there were three tunnels he could go down. He closed his eyes and tried to find your chakra. It was weak but it was there and it seemed like the best way to get to you was using the right tunnel.

He ran down the tunnel and closer to you, he had to hurry because he felt Orochimaru's chakra very close to yours.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

_Snap. _

You crawled to the side as the whip cracked on the wall a few inches beside you.

Orochimaru had a very insane looking grin on his face as he continued to try and whip you. He had been unsuccessful for the most part, but you still got a bit clipped in the arm, making crawling much harder, plus you still couldn't walk because of your broken legs.

_Snap._

This time it was closer and you barely dodged. You had no idea how much longer you could keep this up, but you knew Orochimaru could keep this up for much more time than you.

_Snap._

You fell to the ground to avoid another very close blow. Panicking, you tried to get up but you were too slow because Orochimaru was already standing right in front of you.

There was no need to look up in order to know he was smiling and enjoying every moment of this.

You closed your eyes; maybe if you tried hard enough you would be able to make yourself go into unconsciousness and escape the pain.

_Snap._

Pain erupted on your back and then blossomed in your brain, rendering you unable to move or think. The pain was much more than you had expected and you guessed Orochimaru was trying extra hard to bring you pain.

Your vision was now going a little blurry and you heard Orochimaru curse suddenly. Then you heard yelling, but it was getting fainter and fainter until everything went black.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

"Liana!" Naruto yelled when he saw your unconscious body lying on the floor with blood all around.

He turned to look at Orochimaru, who was still holding that whip and frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru demanded when he saw Naruto walking toward him.

"Why do you think!" he yelled and charged at Orochimaru. His blows were easily blocked, but Naruto was not deterred. He was going to save you and that was final.

He threw some shuriken at Orochimaru and he expected him to dodge them and go closer to the door, where he had some clones waiting to grab him.

However, Orochimaru let the shuriken hit him before he promptly swelled and blew up all over the room.

At first Naruto was really disgusted, but then he got worried when the glop began burning his skin. It was acid!

He quickly rushed over to you and picked you up; he needed to get out of here. Luckily, the exit was not blocked and Naruto was able to make it outside safely.

Then he ran around the town like a maniac in search of water, he had to get the acid off or you could be seriously hurt.

He finally found a river and he threw himself and you into the river to wash off.

The contact with the cold, freezing water instantly woke you up and you gasped for air in fear of drowning.

Orochimaru had tried to drown you once and ever since you had a habit of trying to stay away from water that was not in a shower, sink or drink.

Your wide eyes scanned the water for any sign of danger, but you felt your heart skip a beat when you saw Naruto smiling at you.

"What... what are you doing here? Where am I?" you asked as calmly as you could.

Naruto grinned before saying, "You're safe, and that's all that matters!"

You smiled back and tried climbing out of the water. However, you stopped when you felt the piercing pain of your broken legs and whip injuries some back to make themselves known.

Naruto's grin instantly disappeared when he saw your eyes roll back a bit and you began to sink in the water.

He quickly swam over to you, picked you up and took you out of the water. He still had no idea about the extent of your injuries.

When he saw your feet turned in the wrong direction he knew you had broken legs and he needed to get you help right away.

Luckily, he had planned ahead and packed a teleportation scroll with him. It would take him right into the middle of the Hokage's office.

He held you in one arm and with the other he opened up the scroll. Then he bit down on his thumb and spread the blood on the markings of the scroll.

It disappeared and all of a sudden he was standing in front of Tsunade's very large desk.

When she saw you and Naruto she ran over and began trying to get information out of Naruto, who just snapped at her to heal you.

She dropped the subject and began doing what she could at the moment, which was setting your broken bones back into place.

After that, you were taken to the hospital to recuperate and Naruto stayed by your bed every step of the way.

Finally, it was morning and you had begun to stir. Naruto looked at you expectedly and he grinned when you looked at him.

"Good morning!" he said.

You looked around the room and realized you were in the hospital back in Konoha.

Your curious gaze made it to Naruto and you asked, "Why... why did you come for me?"

Naruto's grin widened and he said, "You're my friend! I'll do anything to protect you."

Your featured relaxed and you said, "Thank you Naruto... you're a very good friend."

You leaned up from your bed to give him a small kiss on the cheek and he blushed in response.

Were you really always going to be friends?

Yes! My first one-shot of the story is done! It was much longer than I originally expected, but that's okay... I hope you all liked it! Reviews?

Oh and one last thing,

Title Explanation: I named this one-shot 'Redemption of the Vine' because when Naruto saves Liana it is like redemption because even though he was unable to save Sasuke he was able to save Liana and the 'vine' part comes in because Liana literally means 'vine'.


	2. Uchiha Itachi oOo Silence oOo

This is the second out of three one-shots in this short little story! Now it's Itachi's turn and I'm looking forward to it... it should be interesting. :)

Warning: There is going to be a ton of swearing from Hidan... so... you have been warned!

Uchiha Itachi- Silence is the most comforting sound.

"Itachi, you're going to get all wet and you might catch a cold," Kisame scolded his younger partner.

"I will be fine, it's only rain," was the calm reply. If Kisame hadn't known Itachi for so long he would not have sensed that little tiny bit of annoyance that escaped his voice.

Kisame shrugged and walked back inside the cave they had taken as shelter. The storm had taken them by surprise and now they were stuck in this little cave with no where to go.

Soon after, Itachi walked into the cave and sat down on the floor. Kisame guessed that he would sit like this for the rest of the night; Itachi had a certain knack for sitting still and not moving.

The older Akatsuki member sighed, this was going to be a long night. Why did his partner have to be Itachi and not Tobi?

He actually wouldn't mind having the hyperactive little retard around for a while, anything for entertainment.

Suddenly, Itachi got up and walked outside again. Kisame shook his head and closed his eyes, he might as well try to get some sleep.

A few minutes later Kisame reopened his eyes to see if Itachi was still standing in the rain, but to his mild surprise the Uchiha was no where in sight.

Great. Now he was stuck all alone in the warm, dry cave while Itachi was out having fun in the rain.

Kisame snickered, he would get to mock Itachi about how wet and sick he was tomorrow.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

Why did it have to be so wet all of a sudden? You grumpily walked through the forest without even trying to cover yourself from the rain.

You were already completely soaked so it wouldn't help anyway. Squaring your shoulders, you continued to walk, but at a faster pace. You had to find shelter and fast.

Getting sick for a week was not your intention when you first began your journey. Your true intention was to get to Earth Country and sell the herbs and roots you had sound while travelling.

This was how you made your living, you were a small time medic that healed using natural plants and not chakra.

As you continued on your small path you didn't notice the sinister looking figure behind the trees, watching you.

Suddenly, you felt yourself being grabbed roughly and a sharp kunai was pressed against your throat.

Nothing was spoken for a few seconds until you carefully said, "Who... who are you?"

Silence. "What do you want from me?"

More silence. Finally, you gave up on saying anything and instead tried prying the kunai away from your throat, that thing was not comfortable.

The ambushers grip was as strong as iron and after a futile attempt at dislodging the kunai from what you deduced was a male's hand you said, "If all you're going to do is stand here then why don't you just kill me or leave?"

You felt the kunai being pressed a bit harder on your neck and the figure finally spoke, "Be silent. I am not the only one in these woods."

Instantly, you went mute and you looked around the forest with wide eyes. There were more people like him out there?

A few minutes later he let go of you and stepped a few feet to the side, as if suddenly repulsed by your presence. "They are gone," he stated blankly and began walking away. It must have been just a group of passing ninja.

Still very confused you asked, "Hey, wait! Why did you do that?"

He didn't respond to your question but instead he said, "Come."

You just stared at his retreating form, he wanted you to follow him? Hell no! You had to get to Earth Country by mid afternoon.

Shaking your head, you began walking in the opposite direction in a hurry. You didn't want to be around someone that randomly snuck up on you and then pressed a kunai against your throat.

Unexpectedly, that same kunai landed in a tree right beside your head. You stopped instantly and you heard the stranger say, "I will not repeat myself."

Your mind went blank, except the loud echoing of the very educated word 'Shit'. Then you slowly turned around and began walking after the man, it's not like you had a choice.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

Kisame yawned as he woke up that fine non-rainy morning. Itachi was still not back from his little disappearance, but Kisame didn't mind. This meant he had more food for himself.

For his small size, Itachi sure could eat a lot. When he first met the Uchiha he was to no end perplexed as to how or why this was possible.

For that matter, so was everyone else in the Akatsuki base. In the first few days as a member, watching Itachi while he ate was a regular occurrence.

Kisame sat up from his makeshift grass mat and reached for the pouch that possessed all the food. He opened it and saw... it was empty.

Impossible! He had made sure to pick twenty apples the day before and he had checked many times that Itachi was no where near the precious nutrient.

He let out a very loud sigh and walked out of the cave, now he needed to find more food.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

You watched with some curiosity as your captor ate apple after apple and then dropped the core on the ground.

He did all of this while he kept walking without the slightest hesitation.

You had no idea where he got the apples, but he looked like he was magically pulling them out of his pocket. The pocket didn't look stuffed and yet you had already seen ten apples come out of there. It must have been one of those ninja techniques you had heard so much about.

"Here. Eat," was all he said before throwing an apple at you absently. You caught it and then wondered if you should eat it or not. After all, you hadn't the slightest clue what he might have done to it.

But... you were hungry so you took a deep breath and bit a chunk out of the apple. It wasn't the most delicious apple you had ever eaten, but it was food so it didn't matter.

Some time later the man stopped and stared at a figure a few feet in front of him. Said figure turned to look at the male and yelled, "Hey! Itachi, you took all of my damn apples!"

So Itachi was the name of your captor. He wasn't completely your captor because you weren't tied up or anything, but you weren't exactly free to go either.

"Kisame. This is Rika and she is coming with us," Itachi said to the much taller and... bluer man, now named Kisame.

Your eyes widened and you blurted, "How did you know my name?"

Kisame turned to look at you and said, "Itachi knows everything and I'm guessing you're his latest medic?"

You gave him a bewildered stare and Itachi said, "I haven't told her yet."

Both men fell silent and then they began walking away from you. Seeing as you had no choice, you followed along and waited to see where you were being taken.

For about an hour you walked in silence until Kisame slowed down a bit and began walking beside you. You barely noticed him because you were deep in thought.

Before, Kisame had said you were now Itachi's latest medic and that raised two large questions; why did he need a medic and what had happened to the previous ones?

"So, Rika how did Itachi find you?" Kisame asked suddenly and broke you out of your now train wrecked line of thought.

"I... uh... I was walking and then he pressed a kunai against my throat for five minutes," you said as you tried to recollect your scattered thoughts.

Kisame chuckled and said, "Then you're one of the lucky ones. Once he ran into a populated city, grabbed the head medic of a hospital, while she was in the middle of a very important surgery, and ran out with the woman screaming all the way."

Instead of making you smile, the joke quietly confirmed your fear. Itachi must have a very serious sickness that you probably wouldn't be able to treat.

Mustering come courage you said, "What happened to the girl after that?"

Kisame chuckled for a bit longer and then he said, "Oh, yeah, she was useless so Itachi just pushed her off a cliff."

You paled considerably and Kisame said, "I guess Itachi didn't say he has an incurable disease and he needs some medic to find something to postpone his death."

Shaking your head you said, "No, he didn't say anything and if a head medic couldn't do anything then what makes him think I will?"

Kisame shrugged and it was silent for another couple of hours.

Finally, you came upon a large cliff with a boulder stuck in it. You watched in awe as Itachi moved the boulder over without a problem and walked in. Kisame walked in soon after him and you trailed behind him.

You heard Kisame close the 'door' and you followed Itachi down the surprisingly neat hallways of the secret base.

After walking for a few minutes you were led to a bedroom and Itachi said, "You will stay here until you are able to give me what I need."

With that said, he left and you heard the distinct metal snap of a door being locked. You sighed and for the first time that day took off your backpack.

It wasn't a large backpack but it had everything you needed; herbs, spices, roots, water, bandages and other medical equipment.

Then you sat down on the bed, you might as well get some rest while you waited. You instantly fell asleep and dreamed about a place far away from this one; a place where you would not have to face possible death and strange people.

A couple of hours, or maybe a couple of minutes later you felt yourself being shaken awake. It was the worst possible time because in the dream you were running around a large field with your friends.

You opened your sleepy eyes and saw Itachi was looking at you with a frown.

"You're finally awake," he stated with the frown still slightly evident on his face. You were going to get up off the bed, but you groaned when you realized that somehow you had hurt your foot.

You were going to ask but Itachi said, "You kicked me."

Silence hung heavy in the air and then you stuttered somewhat in surprise, "I... umm... I'm sorry?"

Itachi didn't reply but instead he said, "I have pancreatic cancer and you must find a way to stop it from growing for two more months."

You tried not to sigh when you said, "I'm sure you know it is impossible for me to cure it, but I will see what I can do."

There was no cure for pancreatic cancer and it was one of the most painful cancers to have. However, you had to try to find something to postpone death for two whole months.

"Why two months?" you asked and he replied, "I intend to die in two months."

You shrugged and said, "I will see what I can do, but it all depends on how far along you are. How severe is the pain?"

Itachi did not hesitate when he said, "Sometimes I get woken by the pain at night." You looked down. There was little hope now; if it was already disrupting his sleeping then he only had a month at the most to live.

Then Itachi got up and left the room, but not before saying, "If you are unable to find something, I will have no regret in killing you."

After he locked the door again you fell on the bed. The only way to possible save Itachi now was to get him a new pancreas, but you knew finding a match would be nearly impossible.

However, it was your only shot and it needed to be tried. Now, where could you find someone willing to die to give away their pancreas?

It seemed like forever as you thought about any possible way to find a match until you heard someone open your door again.

Thinking it was Itachi, you were a bit surprised to see it was Kisame. He walked into the room and said, "So, have you given up yet?"

You glared at him and said, "No, I think I have a solution. Do you know anyone related to Itachi that was willing to die for him?"

Kisame smirked and said, "He is an _Uchiha, _what do you think?"

Realization struck you like a wall of bricks and you yelled, "What! He's _that_ Itachi? The one that killed his entire clan without any remorse?"

Kisame nodded and your thoughts were sent into chaos once again, if he was an Uchiha there was no way anyone would be a match. Unless...

You looked at Kisame sharply and said, "Are you a criminal?" Kisame had a huge grin on his face as he said, "Yes, of course. This is the Akatsuki, we are the most powerful criminals there are."

Smiling, you said, "Then I think there is a way to help Itachi. I need you to find an Uzumaki Clan member and bring them, alive, here. I would be able to extract his pancreas and transplant it to Itachi."

Kisame looked a bit confused so he said, "Okay, I get the transplant part, but why an Uzumaki?" "They are long lived because of their special chakra's that give them a very good healing mechanism. Last I heard, the Uzumaki Clan was attacked and they spread all across the Ninja World and hid from their enemies," was your reply.

He nodded and before he left he said, "Alright, I will do my best, but the cancer isn't the only thing wrong with Itachi."

You stared at the now locked door and wondered what on earth could be wrong with Itachi and if it was worse than the cancer.

For the rest of the day no one came into your room and you were able to sit and panic over what was going to happen. What would you do if Kisame failed to find an Uzumaki Clan member?

Finally, by evening Itachi came back into your room with a plate of food. He gave it to you and you ate it without a word.

When you were done you said, "I think I found something we can do about the cancer, but Kisame said there was something else wrong with you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly before saying, "My Sharingan is over used and I need new eyes. There is no need to treat that though."

You nodded and said, "If Kisame is able to find what I asked him to then we will need to cut you open and rip your pancreas out."

Itachi seemed unfazed by what you had told him and then he said, "I was lying. I do not have pancreatic cancer, it was just to see if you would be able to find a solution or not. Since you did I can trust you with the real ailment. I am going to die by the hands of my brother in two months, but because of the Sharingan I need to eat ten times more food than I usually would. You will be my new food gatherer."

You stared at his face for the longest time to see if there was any sign that he was lying and then you said, "Why lie? And I send Kisame to go kidnap someone so... I don't think that's good and why can't you gather your own food?"

As you learned later on, Itachi was being very talkative with you and he said, "I lied to amuse myself, and I already told Kisame this was a lie and I have better things to do with my time then getting food."

You fell silent and thought about everything that had been said in the last minute. You no longer needed to find Itachi a cure, but you had to gather food for him for the next two months. Smiling to yourself you realized you no longer needed to worry about your life, you were safe.

Then a question popped into your head; why you and not that head medic that was mentioned earlier?

You turned to face Itachi to ask him, but you sighed when you saw he had left while you were thinking. Why was he so devious?

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

"So Itachi, for lunch I have three bowls of pasta with alfredo sauce, two bowls of chicken soup, five bowls of fresh salad and for desert there are three cups of strawberries and cream," you said after taking a deep breath.

Itachi seemed to accept that and he began digging into the first meal you had prepared for him. It took you two and a half hours to prepare everything and it worried you slightly.

If it took you that long to make lunch then if you also counted the time you would need to make breakfast and dinner you would only have a couple of hours to yourself.

Not that you needed it, you guessed you would be locked in your room when you weren't making food or gathering it.

Half an hour later, Itachi finished every last drop of food and he said, "Rika, it was very good. I expect this quality food with every meal."

You nodded and went to take the dirty plates to the kitchen so you could clean them. After you were done, you began walking back to your room for a brief nap.

When you got there you saw Itachi already standing by the door, which was closed. "Come," was all he said she he began walking away.

You followed along quietly, you were a bit unhappy you couldn't take a nap, but you were very curious to see where Itachi was taking you.

There was a long walk until Itachi stopped in front of a door and knocked. He waited for a few minutes and then a man with short spiky orange hair walked out. He was wearing the same clothing as Itachi, a black cloak with red clouds on it, and he had a lot of piercings on his face.

"Itachi, is this your new medic?" he questioned and after a brief pause Itachi answered, "No, she is my gatherer."

The stranger looked at you with a small frown and then he said, "Alright, but do not let her wander around the base." Then almost as an after thought he added, "Hidan is back."

The door was quickly closed after that and you asked, "Itachi, who is Hidan?"

Itachi, being the truly non talkative person he is, said, "A corpse that rapes people."

Silence.

You didn't want to ask Itachi to elaborate so you changed the subject by saying, "So... what do I do now?"

He did what looked like a shrug and began walking down the hallway. At first you just stared at his back, but then you remembered what he had said about Hidan and ran after him. You didn't want to meet up with this Hidan person any time soon.

Itachi continued walking down the hallway until he came upon a large room that had weapons all around it. You guessed this was the training room.

You watched with interest as Itachi picked up a sword and walked into the middle of the room. A few second after that, Kisame walked into the room and silently walked to the middle as well.

For a while Itachi and Kisame just stared at each other, but then unexpectedly, they began to spar and even the ground shook.

You watched with growing amazement as the smaller and shorter form of Itachi defeated the larger and stronger looking form of Kisame.

It was spectacular; it was like watching two black shadows attacking each other without a care in the world.

Abruptly, the battle ended and both of them went their separate ways. You followed Itachi back down the hallway, but then you stopped when he walked into what looked like his bedroom.

You definitely weren't going to intrude so you stayed outside the door. It's not like you could do anything else; your door was locked.

A few minutes later you heard water running and you figured Itachi was taking a shower.

You were a bit tired now so you sat down on the floor and yawned. Might as well get some rest while you could.

Closing your eyes, you dozed off and you didn't notice when a white haired, tall figure grinned, picked you up and dragged you to its room.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

You opened your eyes slowly. The last thing you remembered doing was taking a small nap while waiting for Itachi to finish his shower.

Now, however, you were in a dark room and lying on a bed. Did Itachi bring you back to your room?

No, this wasn't your room, neither was it Itachi's. This room was far too messy... and covered in blood.

The walls, floor, and even ceiling were covered in blood. Who on earth lived in such conditions?

You knew you should get out of here as soon as possible so you got up off the bed and began walking toward the door, which was also covered in blood.

All of a sudden a freaky looking man with white hair jumped in front of you and yelled, "Where the fuck do you fucking think your going! Eh, fucking little bitch?"

At first you were taken a back by all the swearing, but then you got your thoughts together and you said, "I need to go find Itachi, I'm probably late and I won't have enough time to make his dinner."

The man wasted no time and continued yelling, "Well that little shit Itachi can wait for a few fucking minutes because I'm gonna fuck you up and then kill you."

Recognition crossed through your eyes and you were going to call the man by the name that the man with orange hair had used, but you forgot it so instead you said, "Are you the corpse that likes to rape people?"

He fell silent for a second before screaming, "Who the fuck said that! I'm Hidan damn it! And I'm not some shitty corpse!"

You gulped; it was definitely the man Itachi had talked about earlier. He was still yelling, "Well? Tell me who the fuck said that!"

Wincing at the sound you said, "Please stop yelling, and if you must know it was Itachi."

Hidan frowned and said, "Then I have to pay bitch-ass little titless Itachi a visit." After that he quickly walked out of the room and down the hallway.

You let out a sigh of relief, he was gone. Then you walked over to the door so you could get out of the room and to warn Itachi.

You reached for the door handle, fully expecting it to be open, but then you resisted the urge to swear like Hidan when you found it was closed.

How were you going to get out now?

Putting your imaginary thinking cap on, you paced around the room and tried to think of a way to break the door. If it had been a regular wooden door you would have just kept smashing it with the nearby chair, but no... this was a metal door.

So, you did the only thing you could think of doing; you threw your head back and as loudly as you could you screamed, "ITACHI!"

You didn't even have to wait a full minute before Itachi suddenly burst into the room and then calmly looked at you.

Smiling, you said, "Thank you! I thought Hidan would have found you by now."

He didn't reply but instead piped blood of his face. Before you could ask you heard somewhere far down the hallway Hidan was screaming, "Itachi! Get the fuck back here you shit! I'm not fucking done with you yet and put my fucking head back on my fucking body right now damn it!"

You shrugged and walked out of the room; you needed to go make Itachi his dinner now.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

"Itachi! Dinner's ready!" you yelled down the hallway. You had no idea where Itachi was, but it was not in his room.

Out of no where, Itachi was standing in front of you and he calmly said, "There is no need to be so loud." You mumbled an apology and then walked back to the kitchen.

On the kitchen table was a large pitcher of juice, three plates of mashed potatoes with tomato sauce, four plates of meat lasagna, three plates of perogies and for desert there was a large chocolate cake.

Itachi looked pleased with what was on the table and he quickly finished the meal in silence. Then he gave you a long blank stare before getting up and leaving the room.

As he was standing at the door he turned back to look at you and said, "Come."

You followed along without saying a word. You guessed you would have to get used to his one word commands.

Itachi led you back to your room, which he opened, and then he let you in. You gave him an appreciative smile before going to sit on your bed.

The Uchiha gave you one last look before saying, "Watch your back tomorrow, Hidan will want revenge." You nodded and then he closed the door.

Hidan would want revenge alright, from what you had heard, Itachi had cut his head off and then thrown a bunch of kunai at the body. (You asked him)

You sighed and climbed into bed. You would be careful tomorrow. No more napping by Itachi's door.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

It had been two months since that night. You had indeed been watching your back and Hidan did try a couple of things, but Itachi had come to your rescue just in time.

One time he came just as you were attempting to stab Hidan in the heart with a large butcher knife. You had succeeded, but the bastard was still alive, he was just swearing ten times as loud.

Another time, you were stuck in the bathroom for an hour because Hidan kept pounding on the door.

However, the most horrible time was _now_. When you woke up he was standing above your bed with a sword in his hand. If you hadn't rolled over he would have stabbed you right in the head.

But that wasn't the end of it. After you had rolled over he grabbed you and began dragging you to his room. You screamed until he punched you in the stomach with his very bony fist.

Then he threw you into his room and yelled, "Finally! I will fucking get my revenge! You whore, Itachi isn't around to protect you anymore! Leader sent him on a shitty mission this morning and he won't fucking be back until evening!"

You gulped and looked for anything to defend yourself with. Yet, you knew even if there was something there was nothing you could do against an S-Rank criminal like Hidan.

Closing your eyes you whispered, "I'm sorry Itachi, I won't be able to make your last meal... I won't even be able to say goodbye."

Hidan didn't seem very happy by what you had said so he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up to his eye level.

"You're still fucking thinking about Itachi? What the hell makes him so fucking special eh! What about me! Why don't you fucking look at me the same way you look at him!" he yelled.

Confusion devoured your brain and you stuttered, "Wha... what? Why do you think? You keep trying to kill me, that's why!"

Hidan sighed and dropped you on the ground roughly. "I thought chicks liked tough guys," he muttered.

You shook your head, "Some of them like tough guys, but no girl wants her guy to hurt her, definitely not kill."

He looked at you suddenly and he whispered, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to impress you."

You started walking out of the room, but as you were at the door you said, "It's okay... Hearing you say a sentence without swearing makes up for it. I forgive you."

Then you quickly walked out to go begin making Itachi's last dinner. It was going to be the most intricate dinner you had ever made.

There were going to be decorations, fancy expensive food, and everything you would want in your last meal.

By evening you had finished preparing everything and now all you had to do was wait for Itachi to come.

He came about ten minutes later and he let a small smile on his lips when he saw you already at the table.

"You know you didn't have to make it so elaborate," he spoke quietly, but you just smiled at him.

Itachi wasted no time and dug into his meal with more vigour than you had ever seen him eat any of your creations. You were glad you had taken the extra time to make everything especially delicious.

When he was done he got up and began walking out of the kitchen. You followed him quietly; this was routine. Eat, follow Itachi, nap, cook, eat, follow Itachi etc. etc.

He went straight to his room and he sat on his bed. You sat beside him and then Itachi spoke, "Tomorrow morning I am going to meet Sasuke."

You waited for him to continue, "Rika, you are now free to go back to your life. Thank you for staying with me this long."

Then he did something unexpected, he leaned forward, put his hand on the side of your face and gave you a sweet little chaste kiss.

"I love you," he whispered quietly and you barely had the breath to whisper back, "I love you too."

It was all so heart breaking, here you and Itachi had confessed love for each other, but he had to go and die tomorrow morning.

You let him hold you in his arms and no other words were spoken the entire night.

Silence really was the most comforting sound.

...I feel so bad... I don't want Itachi to die... but I don't think anyone did... thank you for reading, the last request (Sasuke x Reader) is in the next chapter. Now, I am off to go mope in the corner.

Reviews?


	3. Uchiha Sasuke oOo The nickname oOo

The third and final one-shot! This one is a Sasuke x Reader one-shot and I can't wait to finish this so I can begin writing a larger story. If you're curious as to what the new story is about you can always check on my profile and if you liked this story you can read my others. :D

One last note: My apologies for ending the Itachi One-shot quite to... sadly... I just thought a nice good heart wrencher was in order...

Uchiha Sasuke- The nickname

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Karin screamed as she ran after the retreating form of Sasuke.

"I already told you to wait at camp," he said when she had caught up to him. She gave him her best puppy dog look, but all he said was, "Go."

He really was just like Itachi, one word commands were preferred. Too bad Karin didn't seem to understand the words 'No', 'Go' and 'Leave'... or 'Fuck off' for that matter.

Sasuke nearly sighed when Karin tried to grab his hand, but by the time she was almost within reach of his poor, innocent hand he was gone.

Thank goodness he knew how to flash step.

The young Uchiha walked down a path in the dense forest. Finally, it was quiet and no one was bothering him.

Sasuke let this be one of those rare moments when he could relax and forget he was surrounded by complete idiots.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a rustle behind him and he stiffened. Looks like even _here_ there was no peace.

He activated his Sharingan and stared at the place the noise had come from. To his surprise it was just a helpless little bunny. Maybe he was just over reacting every time there was a noise.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and took a deep breath, his nerves were getting the best of him.

Out of the blue, a kunai flew through the dense bush and at the bunny. The lucky little bunny was able to dodge, but now Sasuke was really on edge.

Where the hell had that kunai come from?

He reactivated the Sharingan and glared at everything around him, until he saw a girl sneaking around the bushes. She had another kunai in her hand and she threw it at the now very freaked out bunny.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him, but all of a sudden he was standing in front of the girl and he grabbed the kunai in mid air.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

You looked at the little bunny hungrily. This was your next meal, you could already taste the sweet savory meat.

Preparing to throw the kunai, you were very shocked when a boy, not much older than you, grabbed the kunai as you threw it.

"What are you doing, give it back!" you yelled angrily, thus spooking the bunny and sending it running.

You watched your meal getting farther and farther away from you and then you glared at the boy. How dare he show up and scare your food!

"Who are you," he asked in monotone.

You stared at him blankly for a second before saying, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you frightened my dinner!"

He raised one elegant eyebrow at you before saying, "Your dinner?"

Feeling mocked, you turned away from him and began walking. You knew that just standing here was not going to fill your empty stomach.

For some reason he didn't want you leaving so he flash stepped in front of you. "You didn't answer my question," was all he said as he leaned against a tree.

You remembered he asked you what your name and you answered, "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. Let's keep it that way... Mr. Man-Boob."

There was a long very awkward silence until the boy said, "My name is not Mr. Man-Boob. I am Uchiha Sasuke."

You smirked and said, "Alright, _Sasuke_, my name is Mikisa, and if you don't want to be called Mr. Man-Boob then you shouldn't be wearing such a low and revealing top."

Sasuke's eye twitched in the slightest and then he asked, "Mikisa, what are you doing in the forest?"

Your smirk widened and you answered, "That's a little personal don't you think? I'm not as... _revealing_ as you are."

His eye twitched again and you began to wonder if maybe he had some sort of underlying eye condition. "I was going to invite you to dinner with my colleague, but the veering insults made me change my mind," he said casually and he smirked when he saw your hungry expression.

Keeping your pride high, you said, "Fine, I... uh... have some food anyway... It's just you know... cold."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "My camp is at the clearing a few hundred feet north of here if you change your mind."

You didn't reply, but as you looked at the quickly darkening sky you sighed and said, "Okay... I'm coming."

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

Karin sat down on the log and waited. Where was her precious Sasuke!

She was so bored, no one else was here because Juugo and Suigetsu had gone on a small retrieving mission together.

However, that meant she was all alone with Sasuke and maybe she could finally make him love her.

Karin heard a rustle in the bushes and she looked expectedly, only to see that Sasuke was not alone. You were with him and that pissed her off to no end.

Immediately she stood up and yelled, "Who are you!"

You were going to give her a rude nickname similar to the one you had given Sasuke, but he interrupted you and said, "This is Mikisa, she will be having dinner with us."

Karin frowned and sat back down. Then Sasuke sat on a log across from her and he gestured for you to do the same.

You smiled at him sweetly, but instead you sat beside Karin. You wanted a chance to annoy the red-head.

It was just in your mischievous nature to annoy people and to make them all confused.

Karin glared at you offhandedly and you looked to see what was for dinner. It looked like it was something that used to be a couple of potatoes and ... and... well... even to this day you still had no idea what the lumpy purple stuff was.

Sasuke took out a spare plate and put part of his portion on your plate. You took it thankfully and gave it a good sniff.

If this girl had cooked it for Sasuke she might have poisoned with sleeping pills or any other intoxicating drug. She was looking at him with such lust it was practically radiating off of her.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, except for the colour, so you ate it with as little hesitation as possible.

Sasuke began to eat shortly after you and Karin continued to glare at you the entire time she was eating.

Looks like you had your work cut out for you, she was already angry at you and you knew it would only take a little push to make her colossally livid at you.

You finished eating with a satisfied smile, it was actually pretty good. Sasuke wasn't done yet so you took that chance for some small talk.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. ...?" you asked casually.

She gasped at you for the little word play insult and she said, "It's Miss not Mrs.! And my name is Karin!"

You gave her a warm smile and you said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you two were together."

That seemed to piss her off even more and in the background you heard Sasuke choke on his spoon.

"We will be! So he's mine don't you dare try and make a pass on him you... you... forest-girl!" she yelled angrily.

You smile turned into a sadistic grin and you said, "Alright, it's not like I wanted his Man-Booby ass anyway."

Sasuke pulled the spoon out of his throat and began to catch his breath while Karin screeched, "He does not have man-boobs! How dare you!"

You feinted innocence and said, "Really? Then why do you like him?"

Her anger instantly disappeared and in a dreamy tone she mumbled, "Sasuke... is so hot... strong... smart... beautiful... courageous..."

Letting a grin creep on your face you said, "Oh, wow that does sound nice. Maybe I will try and make him mine."

Karin snapped out of her trance and she was about to scream in horror but Sasuke finally spoke, "Mikisa, stop annoying Karin."

You gave him an innocent smile and nodded quietly, while Karin took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

Sasuke shook his head at you and you got another idea. The only reason you saw that would explain why Sasuke invited you to dinner out of the blue was to keep Karin away from him.

You decided to take advantage of that so you got up and said, "Well, I am very thankful for dinner, but I have to get going. You two love birds have fun alone in the forest..."

To make the mood even more sinister you added, "All alone...with no one around... no one..."

Sasuke gave you a long dark glare and Karin was too busy staring at Sasuke with love filled eyes to notice.

Thanking fast, Sasuke said, "It's dark and you might get lost, why don't you stay with us for the night?"

You gave him an evil grin and you were going to say something, but Karin interrupted, "Aw come on Sasuke-kun, she looks like a trained ninja and I'm sure she will be fine in the forest."

Nodding in agreement you said, "Yes, I think so too. Goodbye, but try not to make too much noise. Everything echoes in the valley."

For a split second Sasuke's calm expression was replaced with a look of complete and utter horror so he quickly said, "Fine, then let me escort you home."

You let out a nervous laugh and said, "I don't um... have a home... I was going to construct a make-shift shelter this evening, but as you can see I was too busy hunting."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and said, "Then it is decided, you will stay with us."

Karin sighed, Sasuke closed his eyes and you smiled. More time to cause trouble. You never had the intention of leaving; you just wanted to make the mood even tenser than it was already.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

"I will sleep in the middle," Sasuke said in a tone which sounded like he was about to commit suicide.

Karin gave you one final glare and lay down on the left side of Sasuke. You smiled and lay on his right side. You heard Sasuke sigh and you grinned; oh how you loved situations like these.

No matter how angry everyone got they still had to sleep so they would stay on the little mat that was their bed.

You took a few minutes to stare at the beautiful star filled sky. It made you think about how small you really were, until your train of thought was interrupted by Karin moaning very loudly.

Both you and Sasuke sharply turned to look at her and you were not very surprised when she muttered 'Sasuke'. It seems she was asleep, but it was impossible considering the fact you had all just laid down.

Sasuke muttered some very colourful words under his voice and then rolled Karin over on her stomach.

"There, that usually stops her for a while," he told you quietly.

The last thing he wanted to do was wake Karin up from her clearly very fake sleep.

Then you got another evil idea. Since Karin was not asleep you could say a couple of choice words that would make her reveal she was faking.

Smiling at Sasuke you muttered, "Shh... Sasuke, stop it or you will wake Karin!" After he gave you a very confused look you made a bunch of strange sloppy noises with the palms of your hands.

You cast the sleeping form of Karin a small glance, she was twitching slightly.

Raising your voice a bit you continued, "Stop... stop! You're being too loud!" Sasuke's eyes flashed with understanding and he whispered, "Don't worry, she won't wake up... I'll be extra gentle."

You could barely contain yourself from giggling like a madwoman as you continued to make the sloppy noises.

Finally, you saw Karin jump up and scream, "STOP IT! Sasuke is mine!" Then she looked at your noise making palms and at the smirking face of Sasuke and gasped.

"You set me up!" she screeched at the top of her lungs and for a brief moment you were amazed at her lunch capacity.

"No, I was just showing Sasuke how to make funny noises with his palms and he was being too loud," was your calm yet somehow very sadistic sounding reply.

Sasuke nodded and added, "Yes Karin, but what were you thinking?"

She fell silent and then lay back down on the mat. You chuckled and closed your eyes, it was time for you to sleep.

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9) (That)

You woke up with a start. You felt a killer aura around you and your ninja instincts forced you awake.

Looking around you saw Sasuke standing in front of you and Karin was standing in front of him.

She quickly turned to glare at you and then she yelled, "Why! I've been with you for months and she comes for a _day_ and already your snuggling with her!"

Your mind went blank. Sasuke did what...? Snuggling! Where the hell did that come from?

Sasuke looked deadly calm, but you soon realized he was the one who was radiating the killer intent when he said, "It is none of your business what I do, and I owe nothing to you."

You watched the scene with a very confused expression, what were they talking about?

Karin frowned and said, "Last night was supposed to be _our _special night, but you went and invited her! Why... Sasuke... why...?"

The Uchiha sighed and said, "I brought her as a distraction, nothing more."

For some reason it hurt you a bit to hear those words. When you had seen Karin you instantly had known the truth, but hearing it seemed strange.

However, your 'annoy alert' went up and you knew you had to lighten the mood with some kind of joke or creepy saying.

"Sasuke, remember when you were in the academy and I told you that if a girl liked you the only thing you could do was show her your true very creepy personality and she would instantly hate you," you said and shook your head at him.

He looked somewhat offended and Karin yelled, "What! You and Sasuke know each other from school?"

You were going to laugh and reveal your lie, but Sasuke spoke up, "Yes, we were best friends in school."

Karin immediately shut her mouth and looked down. She looked so sad and dejected that for a second you wanted to tell her it was all a lie.

She said nothing as she turned around and walked into the forest quietly.

You turned to look at Sasuke and said, "Why did you lie?" His reply was simple, "I needed an excuse to make her leave me alone."

Grinning suddenly you said, "Wow, I didn't know the great Uchiha Man-Boob would need an excuse just to get rid of a girl."

His eye twitched and you added, "I've seen your eye twitching a lot lately, are you sure you're not retarded in the head?"

Sasuke glared at you and you just smiled. Then you remembered something, "Hey, Sasuke... what was Karin saying about you snuggling?"

His eye twitched again as you waited for the response, but after he was silent for a full minute you shook your head and smiled at him.

Finally, you said, "I suppose I should be leaving now, you have a broken relationship to fix."

Then as an after thought you added, "On second thought, don't fix it, you'll live longer."

You began walking back into the forest, but Sasuke spoke up and said, "Wait. Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

(1)-(2)-(3)-(4)-(5)-(6)-(7)-(8)-(9)

"Well, thank you for breakfast, but I _really _should be going. I have a shelter to build remember?" you said as you finished your last bite of food.

Sasuke shook his head and asked, "Wait, before you go, tell me this. Why are you in the forest?"

Looking down you said, "I'm not good around people. I insult them, annoy them, make them angry. I figured I should go live in the forest to maybe get rid of that habit."

The Uchiha looked you straight in the eyes and said, "No, if you want to get rid of a bad habit you should practice being good."

After smirking at you he continued with, "You can't get any practice alone in the forest."

You still weren't following his train of thought so Sasuke stood up, walked in front of you and whispered, "Mikisa, stay with me."

A small blush formed on your face and you whispered back, "Yes, Mr. Man-Boob."

*Grins* I'm done my requests! Yey! This one is a bit open ended, if you want Karin to come back she will, but if you don't she just gets lost in the woods forever. :) Thank you for reading!

Maroon Five- Misery


End file.
